A New Enemy
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: With Eggman out of the way, Infinite and Metal Sonic form an Alliance to build a new Empire under their control and with the world on the Brink, no one can stop them. (Dark AU of Sonic Forces)
1. A Partnership

_"It's all over, there's no way we're going to win now...we've lost...everything I've fought for was for nothing"_

The sound of the Phantom Ruby hummed quietly in the dark since the Jackal was by himself in the darkness of his quarters deep within the Fortress.

He loved the darkness, it was safe, quiet and peaceful. No loud sounds, no yelling or shouting. And most of all, definitely no stress. Just peace and quiet, in fact he embrace the darkness, it's like his best friend; keeping him safe in the safety of its arms away from his enemy's.

 _"By this time tomorrow, everything the doctors Empire ever fought for to maintain control over, will be over...How could this happen?"_

A sigh escapes his lips, stroking that white furry muzzle of his. There's nothing he could do, it's obvious what the future holds tomorrow.

 _"The heroes will come with their entire Resistance Forces, G.U.N will come with whatever remains of their entire force and assist in the Assault, a big battle will take place and by some sheer miracle, the heroes will defeat the bad guys and get their so called 'happy-go-lucky' ending...what bullshit"_

He frowns at that thought, seeing it happen so many times in the past. Hearing it on the news about the hero saving the day from the bad guys. It's always the same thing on this boring pathetic planet.

 _"Sonic, and his friends, plus their Allies will throw everything at us in order to win, the Doctor will expect me to use the Virtual Reality Sun on them but it will be useless"_

His sharp glove grips on the edge of the couch, he was sitting on, in the dark and lets out a frustrating sigh, clearly knowing the Doctors idea won't work.

 _"Why did I let that Wolf 'pup' go? Why didn't I snatch that defective Phantom Ruby prototype from him and crush it"_

A low growl of frustration built up within him since he clearly wasn't happy with the choice he made in sparing his enemy. He really didn't think it would be that big of a deal but thinking back on it now, it certainly was.

 _"And now we're screwed, those damn Resistance heroes have a handicap to surpress my Phantom Ruby Ability's, it's not my attack's they can't surpress but the Rubys illusions manipulating their minds"_

He slams his fist on the armrest of the couch and facepalms himself. Another frustrating growl escapes his lips, clearly knowing they were doom tomorrow with no chance of success.

There's obviously no way they will win tomorrow, it seems fate has once again chose to side with the good guys.

 _"If the Doctor wasn't so 'Weak' we can wipe them out right now, their are other Weapons of Mass Destruction in his Arsenal, so why doesn't he use them?"_

He grips his other sharp gloved hand into a fist shaking it a little.

 _"That's because, he wants to fight on his terms, a fair fight to the end, to show the Resistance he has enough to make a stand against those bothersome heroes"_

The though of the doctor wanting to fight fair and square, plus relying on him to use the Virtual Reality Sun only for it to fail next really made his blood boil.

 _"That weak fat sympathetic doctor has the nerve to give the heroes a huge advantage while we lay in wait for our defeat"_

His body began to shake abit as he clutch his head, a growl escaping his lips.

 _"That fat scum, I still remember the argument we had after we lost Metropolis"_

 _-m-_

 _"You can't be serious Eggman, we can fight back,_ _reclaim the city and Nuke the entire Resistance around the world along with G.U.N"_

 _"SILENCE INFINITE," the bald doctor yelled out at the Jackal as he was angry and very serious his minion would question his descion "we retreat, regroup and let the Resistance come after us, there we will wipe'em out once and for all"_

 _His blood boiled just hearing doctor Eggman say that to him. He grits his teeth behind his mask and points at the doctor._

 _"You know very Damn well, we're going to lose tomorrow if we wait and let'em come after us"_

 _"And you know very well that if I Unleashed my Nukes, it will be a global disaster, one that I cannot allow to interfere with my plans to conquer the world"_

 _The Jackals right glove hand begins to shake violently directly looking into the fat bastard face even if he couldn't see his eyes. His mask was intimidating that's for sure but with the power of the phantom ruby, Infinite certainly a threat and someone to fear as well._

 _"If that's a cost that needs to be made then so be it, even if it costs half of this planets population to destroy the Resistance then that's a cost I'm willing to take Eggman," he points at the doctor again, growling louder "unleash your WMDs' NOW"_

 _The doctor snap his fingers and Infinite felt something grab the back of his neck, lifting him up in the air and slamming him facedown into the metal plating floor._

 _"It seems you have to learn your place Infinite"_

 _The Jackal struggles to get free cursing himself he let his guard down at whoever the doctor Order to keep him at bay._

 _"Metal Sonic, Get Infinite out of this room, I need to prepare for tomorrow"_

 _He felt a cold sharp metal hand pull him to his feet and toss him out of the room. The Jackal hits the wall and slides down it, seeing a blue robotic hedgehog copy of a hero he completely hated._

 _"You will lose tomorrow, we are going to lose tomorrow, doesn't that concern you?"_

 _"Not really" Eggman simply shrugged, doors closing in front of Infinite leaving the Jackal alone in the hallway._

 _"It concerns me" he thought to himself before getting up off the floor._

 _-m-_

A small sigh escapes his lips again reaching for a remote in the darkness and laying down the couch turning on the tv in the process.

 _"So the Doctor doesn't care about losing after all, what a loud of BS"_

Today been really rough and the war certainly taking its toll on Infinite, during the six monthes of Eggmans conquest he easily been able to conquer country after country, city after city and even keeping the planet population in line too.

 _"But that all change when those damn Resistance idiots had the nerve to storm the Death Egg, rescue Sonic and rescue every prisoner there, follow by that Blue hedgehog and that four-eye pup including a small strike force destroying the doctors main weapons factory a.k.a 'Arsenal Pyramind', then I made the mistake of letting Sonic live and letting that wolf pup go with the defective phantom Ruby prototype"_ Infinite thought to himself seeing a news report appear on tv giving a report on the Resistance and G.U.N capturing Metropolis.

It was a big deal to him now. Here he thought the doctor was cold and cruel to finish off Sonic and the Resistance for good along with G.U.N but it was a lie all along.

 _"Idiots, go ahead Celebrate your Victory,"_ he rolls over facing the couch laying his head on the pillow and closes his eyes _"I don't even care anymore"_

There's nothing that could be done to stop their enemies. It was all over now.

If fate had different plans for Infinite now would be the time to use them.

 _"Damn heroes, damn Eggman, Damn Everything"_

 _-m-_

 _Tap Tap Tap_

A loud taping sound got Infinite attention but he ignored it, probably thinking it was Eggman at the door. He care less about that mustache moron now. If he came all the way to his quarters to tell him to get ready and prepare for battle then that doctor was dead wrong.

 _"I've lost complete respect for that fat lazy oaf, idiot what's the point of fighting a war if you show mercy to your enemy's and allow them to beat you"_

 _Bang Bang Bang._

The banging on his door got louder and he grits his teeth getting up from the couch, looking in the direction where the door was.

"Get the Hell out of here Doctor I'm trying to sleep"

He techniqually wasn't getting any sleep at all. There were bags under his eyes though but he couldn't fall asleep due to the stress of the upcoming battle in a few hours since he they were going to lose.

The banging on the door turn into pounding and Infinite sighs in frustration heading over to the door and pushing the button, allowing it to open expecting to see Eggman.

He wasn't in the mood to see the fat doctor.

"Finally your awake" an unexpected voice said to the Jackal completely catching him offguard.

His eyes widen in surprise at who he was looking at. It wasn't the doctor that bang on his door except a blue robotic hedgehog with red optical eyes. The same one that threw him into the wall earlier.

"Metal Sonic?"

The robotic hedgehog gave the Jackal a nod and cross its arms looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, I am Metal Sonic, but I prefer to be call Metal now"

Infinite tilted his head abit looking directly at the robotic copy surprise Metal could talk before crossing his arms too, he wasn't Expecting Eggmans deadly obident Enforcer could speak. It really did surprise him indeed.

"Did Eggman send you to retrieve me?" Infinite asked briefly noticing some red liquid on Metal left robotic hand.

Shaking his head at Infinite, he uncross his arms and more red liquid could be seen on Metal left arm dripping to the ground. He saw the Jackal eyes narrow at his arm and lifts it close to his face.

"Like it, blood stain on my arm, a way to remember my creator"

Seeing the blood on Metal arm looked very nice and disgusting but that didn't bother Infinite in fact it amused him. The moment he saw that blood on Metal hand, he realize what exactly happen.

"Looks...great on you," Infinite compliment Metal, feeling a little bit akward he was talking to a robot especially one that took the step to take down its creator "so, since you took the steps of Removing Eggman from existence...what happens now?" he asked Metal.

Since Eggman was no more, what was to become of Eggmans Empire, heck what was to become of him. He didn't expect tonight would take a different direction for him. It was...unexpected but yet, also interesting too.

"You and I...we're leaving this place?"

"Leaving?"

Metal nods his head at Infinite Who look a little confused but he notice the slight hint of curiousity in the Jackals eyes.

"Yes Leaving, there's no need for us to Stay here, we're going somewhere where the Resistance won't find us, where we will rebuild, reorganize and plan the next 'Attack' for the war"

Now Infinite is even more curious now, was Metal inviting him to go with him. He just had to ask since fate might be guiding him away from defeat and letting him fight to win another day.

"And you want me to come with you?"

Metal nodded his head holding out his blood-stain robotic hand in an offer to a partnership, the two of them becoming Allies. It was an offer Infinite couldn't refuse, he heard the rumors of Metal Sonic being a deadly creation Dr. Eggman to combat sonic but he also remembers hearing rumors Metal Sonic once overthrew Eggmans Empire for a short time taking control of his forces.

 _"And now, he's offering to become 'partners' with me...Allies...interesting"_

"So Infinite, what do you say, would you like to partner up with me? you have potential in you, with the Doctor out of the way you don't need to hold back and let some human control you"

He ponder abit on this offer, Metal was right on the money. He definitely been holding back during the course of the war, he was given the phantom ruby to become Strong but he didn't really give much consideration into tapping the Phantom Ruby's power to help himself get stronger.

 _"With the Phantom Ruby's powers, Metal Sonic Abilities and whatever is left of the doctors forces, we will be unstoppable...those Resistance fools won't know what'll hit'em...and...I can save myself the stress of facing them another Time instead of now"_

He looked at Metal for a moment before a smirk forms on his lips and reaches up with his sharp glove hand sealing the deal on Metal blood-stain hand with a shake and nod.

"Consider it done Metal, we have an agreement then"

Metal nods his head shaking Infinite gloved hand too before they let go.

"Glad your accepting my offer Infinite, I look forward to our Alliance"

"Likewise Metal"

"Now that's out of the way, get your things and we'll be on our way"

Infinite nods his head at his Ally.

"Sure thing, just give me a couple minute I don't have much anyway" Infinite replied retreating back into the room.

Metal leaned up against the door, arm cross listening to Infinite rummage through some stuff like he was looking for something.

It was done, after so much waiting and obidence servitude towards his creator, he wouldn't have too listen to the Doctor any longer. Tonight will be a night to remember in the future.

 _"After all this time, I'm back for more and I'm going to take what's rightfully mine and start this war...everything is at my control once again...the 'others' are preparing the final touches for 'Our' hidden Fortress...and from their...i can rebuild my Army just like it was four years ago before Sonic and his friends Foiled my plans"_

He heard some shuffling and footsteps come out of the room seeing it was Infinite but he looked a little different. A mask covered up his entire head and face while white hair stuck out from the back of his head along with only one eye being seen from the left side of the mask. And there was a black duffle bag over his shoulder which had some things in it.

"You ready Infinite?" Metal asked him getting off the wall.

The 'Mask Jackal' nods at his new Ally, ready to leave Eggmans Fortress behind. He had enough working for the Doctor and now it was time to move onto the next chapter of his life, he could feel a new sense of purpose in him one that was surely lead him to victory.

"Yes Metal lets go" Infinite replied gripping the strap on the duffle bag, some confidence in his voice behind the mask.

The robotic hedgehog nods his head and motions for Infinite to follow him which the Mask Jackal does, the two of them heading off into a different direction with their newfound partnership, ready to strike fear into their enemies.

None of them would ever realize how lucky they were to avoid such a disaster in the upcoming battle against the Resistance.

-m-

 **Metal and Infinite teaming up together? Looks like the world's going to be facing a new enemy, will a new war start?**

 **Who knows, but yeah I can imagine the two of them forming an Alliance to overthrow Dr. Eggman.**

 **And as for Dr. Eggman weeeellll, I won't say much since the chapter speaks for itself. *winks winks***

 **Hope you all like the first chapter.**


	2. Battleship

It was quiet down the dimmed corridor, just the two of them walking. Only the sounds of their footsteps being heard and neither of them striking up a conversation. Just the sounds of footsteps and the humming coming from the Phantom Ruby.

Metal turned a corner and Infinite follow him down another long dimmed corridor. He didn't really expect much from his creator over the years, he knew things would change eventually.

 _"If Eggman had a higher I.Q, he could've built his Army instead of focusing on finding ways to defeat Sonic. Idiot, observing and serving that fool for the last four years been nothing but a waste of time...but it was worth it...the 'Answer' I've long search for was directly in front of me the whole time"_

He grip his metal hand into a fist, shaking it abit before uncurling it as the two of them arrived at an Elevator. Metal push a red button and the doors slide open, the two of them proceeded inside with the doors closing.

The robotic hedgehog push another button as the elevator proceeds to go down. He goes too the middle of the elevator as Infinite goes to one of the corners leaning up against the wall.

"So, what's going to happen once we leave this fortress," Infinite ask his partner and crosses his arms "don't you think our enemies might be a little Suspicious if they found the Doctors Fortress completely empty?"

Metal didn't look at the Jackal instead keeping his focus on the door but he did respond to Infinite concern question.

"I've already planned ahead to make sure 'Our' Enemies get a warm welcome when they arrive"

Infinite looked at Metal, tilting his head abit wondering what Metal Sonic meant by that.

"And what's this warm welcome?"

"Simple, I've Order the bulk of whatever remains of Eggman army to protect this fortress at all cost and fight the enemy to the death while a small portion of his entire fleet stays to deal with the Resistance and G.U.N fleets...simply put, I'm giving them the main victory they've been wanting for the last six monthes"

A frown escape behind his mask, clearly Infinite didn't like Metal plan on giving his enemies an easy win. He understood Metal intentions of giving their enemies a false hope of freedom from the Fear he himself created during the last six months but it didn't seem right.

 _"If that happens...then...wait aminute wouldn't it be better to keep that Fear, lingering on abit longer"_

If Metal brought with whatever remains of Eggmans army and fleets with them, they would be much stronger and perserved for whatever battles would happen in the future. This idea brought an interest to Infinite.

 _"Bring everything with us and have Eggmans Fortress completely empty"_

He clear his throat to get Metal attention but the robotic hedgehog didn't look at him.

"While that might be possible why not consider an alternative possibility" Infinite suggested to his Ally

"I'm listening" Metal replies quickly

He was little taken back by Metal quick response but he proceed to tell him anyway.

"Why not bring them with us?"

"Reason"

"Simple, if we bring'em with us we'll be much stronger in the future, they can be preserve away for future use and the fear that I've brought onto this planet can linger just a bit longer"

The robotic hedgehog didn't turn once to look at Infinite while listening to his reason and begins to process the Alternative. It did sound quite possible to make that happen and with little time they had, would it work?

 _"Perserve the Remains Of Eggmans Army and the small portion of his fleet?"_

There were many possibility's if that outcome came to pass. Would they be detected and followed? Would their enemy's arrive early and see them retreating and follow them?

 _"I put too much time in for my plans to be Compromise...but leaving an entire fortress empty and Eggmans-!!!"_

A solution finally came to him but the chance for sucess was minimal and risky but the outcome would certainly come in handy. The fear would linger in their enemies minds with no sign of peace.

He looked over his shoulder at Infinite.

"You May have a point" Metal said hearing the elevator doors open up in front of him as they reach their destination.

When the two of them step out, Infinite was abit surprised, still keeping a grip on the duffel bag, at where they were.

The room they were in was some kind of hanger but it was very large and big. Eggbots could be seen hard at work putting stuff into steel boxes and containers that were being loaded onto a large triangle blueish-grey ship.

 _"Everything is just about ready for my 'Secret Weapon' to be use into battle, wish I could use it today but...that'll have to be another time...better to retreat, plan and prepare for what is about to come"_

He looks over at Infinite staring up at the large ship. His facial reaction couldn't be seen behind that mask but he had to guess his Ally was Awed, Shock, surprised or impressed.

"Looks amazing doesn't it"

The mask Jackal looked over at Metal and nods his head at him before looking back up it.

"Is this ship some kind of weapon?" Infinite asked and Metal gave him a simple nod.

"Yes it is"

He had to admit, whatever Weapon Metal had built here, he was certainly impressed. But what kind of weapon was it? That's what he was most curious about.

"What kind of weapon is it?" Infinite asked Metal

"It's a Battleship?"

"And what kind of Weapons does it have?

"I can explain later since we need to move" Metal said motioning Infinite to follow him.

He frown abit behind his mask but nodded in response and follows his ally towards the battleship.

-m-

"Sure is a very huge Battleship" Infinite complimented Metal as the two of them walk side by side together down another dim corridor

"Thank you Infinite, it's an advance warship, one meant for battle and to strike fear into our enemies" Metal respond as the two of them turn another corner down another corridor.

As they were walking down the corridor, Metal did a scan on the jackals bio-readings. He still remembers those bags underneath Infinite eyes and knew his ally needs sleep.

His Bio-reading show his muscles were very tense, his heart-rate monitor wasn't at a regular steady beat, probably due to the Phantom ruby embedded in the Jackal chest and the brain waves weren't in regular sync due to stress building up the last few days from their enemies gaining Victory after Victory.

"And you certainly need some rest"

"Excuse me?" Infinite ask in surprise.

Metal didn't repeat himself and the two of them arrive at a door in the dim corridor. He pushes a red button and the door slides open with Metal heading inside and Infinite right behind him.

Once inside the lights on the cieling shine on and Infinite shield his eyes for a moment before lower his arm.

"This will be your 'Quarters' for the time being while on my Battleship" Metal Sonic stated seeing the Jackal taking a look around the room.

It certainly look like a regular bedroom that's on a warship flying in the air but a little bit more luxury. Pretty fancy too and definitely suited him just fine.

A king side bed in the corner of the room right across from them with black and red bedsheets. A built in desk embedded in the wall along with a metal chair too but with comfortable seating. A nightstand was between the bed and desk with a small lamp on it that had a dark red cube shape as the cover.

There's even a black three seated couch in the middle of the room and a monitor on the wall next to another door leading into the quarters bathroom. And finally on their left was some kind of computer monitor with a keyboard but a machine of some sort and another chair was their too.

"What's the machine for?" Infinite ask Metal Sonic curious to know what it's for.

"To communicate when we are not on duty and yes I do have my own private quarters as well, so we can speak privately through this telecommunicator"

"I see" Infinite nods his head.

Metal nods back as he turns around "Well I gotta get up to the bridge to begin final preparations for our departure, I'll come wake you when we arrive" he said walking out of the room and the doors close behind him.

Infinite stare at the doors for a second before briefly looking around the room and quickly heads over to the bed, setting the duffel bag on the couch and plops his entire body on the bed. He sets the mask on the nightstand, kicks off his high-top boots/shoes and closes his eyes falling asleep.

He definitely was tired since he been spare the stress of defeat at the hands of his enemies. Hopefully this wasn't a dream too him, fate had spare him an embarrassing defeat and maybe even save his life too. His body rolls over faceing the wall, lights dim down to darkness and the sound of his Phantom Ruby could quietly heard at a slow regular humming rhythm.

Tonights a night he will never forget since he will never know what would've happen if Metal hadn't taken care of Eggman and extended an offer for Metal and him to become partners or Allies.

-m-

The door slides opens in the bridge and Metal walks inside seeing Eggbots quickly at work getting everything ready as he heads over to the observation window putting his arms behind his back.

 _"At long last, a new Era about to begin finally"_

Air escape from his ventilations and puts one of his hands gently on the window. It was time to leave for today cast a new direction for the Eggman Empire. Infinite has become his Ally, Dr. Eggman was gone and their enemies had no idea what was going on.

 _"I'll leave the Fortress security drones and Drone fighters to deal with whatever left of the Resistance and G.U.N Fleets. Not to mention also leaving the Security Mechs to handle the Resistance fighters along with their higher ups...give'em an Average fight"_

He nods in approval and looks over at one of the Eggbots.

"Is everything ready to go?"

"Everything all pack up and ready, the battle ship also loaded, refuel, arm and ready too sir, all soldiers have been assign to their ships and the fleet is ready to meet up with the Death Egg Fleet"

"Then lets go"

A small vibration is felt throughout the bridge as the Battleship engines begin to activate and it begins to rise up to the ground out of the hanger.

-m-

 **Wonder where they are going? A very big mystery indeed. And Infinite definitely needs his sleep, I'm sure fighting a six month war and on the verge of losing would definitely take a toll on him.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and see ya all in the next one.**

 ** _End transmission_**


	3. Pronghorn Sisters

**Been awhile everyone. Sorry for the long delay, stuff happen in RL but I'm back and ready to continue my story's once more.**

 ***claps my hands***

 **Lets continue with the story**

-m-

 _"And in Breaking News today, the Resistance and G.U.N have successfully taken the Egg Fortress from Dr. Eggman, this a tremendous victory for the world, we are finally free from the Cluches of the Eggman Empire, while there has been no Sign of the Doctor or his second in command the being known only as Infinite, officials have set up a perimeter around the Fortress to prevent any escape"_

A sigh is heard follow by a sip from a cup of coffee in the Mobian hand. Here she was watching TV from a monitor in her own personal quarters, bags underneath her eyes and the news that's being broadcast all over Möbius.

 _"What a night, only three hours of sleep, a small portion of the base destroyed, supplies are low, half of the people under 'Our' command are wounded or killed...and to top it all off...Eggman lost"_

She didn't know if she should be happy or Sad. It didn't matter at the moment, her brain needs rest but right now, there was so much left to do. Like cleaning up the base and seeing the final results of last night attack.

 _"No rest for the weary...being an Egg Boss certainly has its problems..."_

Getting up out of the chair, she turns the tv off and stretch her arms including her back. A small crunch is heard in her hip bones and she clutch the back of her hip sighing a bit before heading out the door.

 _"I hope I'm not getting old too soon, I haven't reach the second year in my twentys"_ she sigh at that though composing herself and taking her white glove hand off the back of her hip before proceeding to an elevator in the hallway.

She was about too push the button but it open up suddenly and in there was another Mobian letting out a yawn and stretching its arms until it fully look at her putting its arms down.

"Oh Sis, your awake, I was about to come and wake you" the Mobian replied in a female voice with a smile.

The female Mobian in the elevator was a pronghorn much like herself as she enters the elevator rubbing one of her eyes. She gave her sister a smile before pushing the button and the elevators close heading to the main floor.

"Just three hours of sleep is all I was able to get after Last Night attack" the older female pronghorn said to her sister looking up at the elevator nearly reach its destination.

A smile form on the the younger pronghorn and she cross her arms with a smirk nodding in approval.

"So much fun last night, I haven't had that excitement in awhile"

A sigh escape from her lips as she looks at her young sister giving her a fake smile and nod in approval.

"Yeah...it was very fun...Cassia, very fun" the older pronghorn said smiling a little weakly.

Cassia looked at her older sister and tilt her her head with a frown and a sigh.

"Come on Clove, I can take care of myself don't forget I save your tail a couple times from the G.U.N Attack last night" Cassia said pointing a thumb to herself with a proud smile

The older female pronghorn rub the back of her head sweating a little, she can still remember everything from what happen last night. Explosions, pierce screams and most of all red liquid with red mist.

 _"That attack came so sudden, quick and lasted so long till sunrise, I knew safeguarding those 'Seven Gemstones' was a bad move but the doctor order 'Us' to protect them while he had his 'War' to deal with"_

Another sigh escape her muzzle and she gently stroke it before lettingout a yawn.

"Tired Sis?" Cassia ask with a smile earning a nod from Clove as the two sisters heard the elevator doors open and they step out onto the main floor of their base ready to see what the results were from the Attack.

-m-

Snoring is heard in the darkness with the sound of the Phantom Ruby humming at close quiet rhythms like the sound of a heartbeat.

The sound were quiet, soft and peaceful plus non-stressful when use in battle. No one was around to bother the Jackal, it was only him and the Phantom Ruby bond together in the darkness and No heroes around to disturb his sleep.

 _Bang Bang Bang_

Except the pounding on the door, he knew who it was since...well he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he had dream everything since it was all dark in the bedroom.

Was he still at the Egg Fortress or did everything actually happen? A small yawn escape his muzzle and he rubs his eyes getting out of bed slowly proceeding towards the door.

 _"Please don't let that be Doctor Eggman outside my door, please Solaris don't let this be a dream, don't let it be a dream...please let that fat bastard still be dead...oh Chaos I'm gonna scream and destroy something if that's Doctor Eggman"_

He reach the door and slowly reach for the button unsure if he was still dreaming. Only one way to find out, he push the button and the door slide open.

"Your awake, finally" a mechanical robotic voice he knew and sighs in relief glad it wasn't a dream.

"Have we arrived Metal?" Infinite ask slowly looking at the blue hedgehog robot with a yawn.

Metal nods his head and hands Infinite a wrapper of something. Something smell really good since it caugh the Jackal nose scent.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, figure you would like something to eat before we get down to business" Metal said entering Infinite quarters as the lights turn on and he gave the Jackal the mysterious breakfast food.

Nodding his head, he took the wrapper and unwrap it too see it was a Egg McMuffin sandwich. A good sandwich to have before starting the day.

After eating the Breakfast sandwich, Infinite went into his quarters bathroom to clean and refreshen with a nice hot shower as Metal waits outside.

 _"We've reach the 'Moon Fortress' I guess I should've thank the Doctor for having a hidden base on the moon. Most of the main work is already complete, Defensives, hidden hangers and definitely hidden factory's hidden within the moon. This will be the perfect place and no one on Möbius will know where we are"_

Everything perfectly was going good so far and no heroes around to know what they were up too.

-m-

Clove sat at a desk in the command room looking over several datapads and a frown form on her muzzle with another yawn follow by another sigh.

 _"This isn't good, not bad but not good either, oh Chaos, I need a walk to process this"_

She push the datapads aside and got up leaving the command room passing by Some Mobian Soldiers that were part of her 'Chapter' within the Eggman Empire.

She was the leader of this Chapter and the soldiers follow her command and she is highly respected among them since she's made sure of their survival against their enemies since her Reginonal 'Egg' Chapter is one of the few left around Möbius.

"Lady Clove"

"Good Morning Lady Clove"

"You Sleep well Ms. Clove?"

"How Did you do Clove?"

"Ms. Clove, you and Ms. Cassia fought well last night"

She nods and smiles at her fellow Mobian compatriots not saying a word as she heads out of the building and into the morning sun shining down on her. What a beautiful day it wasand not a single cloud in the sky.

Here she was outside the building of the base and around were Military complex buildings with a symbol of the Letter G. She begins take a walk around the military base seeing more Mobian Soldiers at work along with different type of badniks around too, helping getting the place back up and running.

 _"This old abandon G.U.N Airbase is definitely worth something"_ she thought to herself nodding in approval and saw an airstrip further down with aircrafts with Eggman symbols painted over the G.U.N symbol, plus they were retrofitted and repair to full capacity.

Also along the Airstrip were hangers too fill up with Egg fighters, Egg Bombers and even Troop Transport craft as well.

 _"Should I Thank Dr. Eggman or not"_

A part of her was very relived she had this to her Arsenal to defend her chapter against their enemies but the other part of her was concern on how to use and command it since last night attack took a small portion out of her 'Chapter'

 _"Thirty percent of my 'Chapter' K.I.A, twenty percent of it wounded, the Radar System is out of commission for the time being which means we are blind for the next few days and too top it off...the cloaking devices are down which means we are expose to our enemies until they are repaired"_

She clutches her head heading over to another building sighing to herself. Being an Egg Boss Leader definitely was very Frustrating and stressful but she had her chapter to lookout for since they looked up to her as a leader. None of them would ever know the real reason why she join the Eggman Empire, even though she hasn't learn of Eggmans true fate yet.

-m-

 **Yup, Yup**

 **The Pronghorn Sisters, Clove and Cassia are in this story too. I'm very interested in these two characters. For those of you who don't know Clove and Cassia Pronghorn. If you go to Möbius Encyclopedia you'll find their description there and Bio**

 **Okay well, that's it for this chapter see ya all in the next one. Might add several or a few more of the Egg Bosses to the story**

 ** _End Transmission_**


End file.
